The Starbucks Incident
by fandompotato2.0
Summary: This is a short Clary/Jace fluff at Starbucks! :D Rated T just in case! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :D This is my first fanfiction sooooo it will probably be really weird...so ya! Well enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 1 :D**

Clary ran down the stairs of Luke's bookstore with her many suitcases, almost tripping over a stack of new books. Instead she tripped over the lump in the rug.

"Owww!" she yelled in agony.

Well she had worse injuries. Demons trying to kill her and that what-not. She quickly got up and brushed her jeans off. As she walked out the door she slipped and fell on her butt. It was pouring outside and there was hail?

"Oww?" Clary went to her hair and pulled out a piece of ice. "Ugh." She complained. "Jeez, the one day I'm late, the world tries to slow me down."

She had to go to Starbucks before she went to the airport. Jace was waiting for her and their coffee. She quickly started the engine and started to drive. When she got to the coffee shop, she slammed her car door and ran inside like her life depended on it. Well, it kinda did because it was practically raining golfballs made of ice out there. As she ran to go order she ran into someone that smelled oddly familiar.

"Ooff!" Clary shouted, but it sounded like "mmph", since her face was muffled by the person's shirt.

"Ohhh, hey Clary!" She looked up and saw THE one and only Jace.

"Hey Jace…I thought I was coming to get the coffee for us. He grinned and held up two steaming, hot coffee cups, and grinned.

"Got it." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Clary responded eagerly, but then pulled away to check the time. Jace whined and was about to say something, but got cut off by Clary screaming that they were late.

"OMG Jace, we have to go!" She grabbed a fistfull of his shirt and practically dragged him to the car. As she started the car the time popped up on the car clock. "Um Jace?"

"Yeah?" "My watch watch is an hour early sooooo we actually have more time," she said embarrassed. When Jace didn't do anything she asked, "So…..what do we do for forty-five minutes?" When he didn't answer she brought out her phone and texted Isabelle, Jace's sister.

Clary: Hey Izzy!

Isabelle: Hi :D

Isabelle: Did u guys get on the flight yet to New York? **(Hehe...they live in California.)**

Clary: No not yet…..but I am SOOO excited for Time Square. I heard it is beautiful in the winter!

Isabelle: I no...me and Simon have the hotel ready for u guys and we will pick u up at the airport.

Clary:K

Isabelle: Bye gtg Simon is waiting for me.

Clary didn't respond back because just at that moment Jace tickled her and she dropped her phone.

"Hey, I was texting Izzy." she said playfully while laughing. Instead of answering, Jace kissed her. Clary reached up to put her hands around his neck and ran her hands through his golden hair. And soon those two were having a full on make-out session. In the car. Where everybody could see them. She and Jace both stopped to breathe when they looked at the time. They weren't late but, maybe it was better they were early.

"Jace, I think we should start driving to the airport now." Clary reasoned. He gave her one kiss before handing her the keys that dropped on the floor. They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the airport. When they go there, Jace pulled out both of their bags and Clary grabbed her backpack. (A.K.A. the "survival bag") She had her stele and a first aid kit inside. They put their bags on the conveyer belt and walked to their flight. "Flight 243," a man said and pointed to the entrance. He winked at Clary, but turned around when Jace sent him the death glare and slipped an arm around Clary's waist.

"What's with the waist," Clary looked up at Jace with those stunning emerald eyes of hers.

"That man over there winked at you and I wanted to show him that you're mine." She laughed."Jace, I'll always be yours!"

"I know but sometimes I can't resist the urge to go punch them in the face." He looked over at her and saw that her cheeks were slightly pink. They found their seats on the airplane, Clary sitting next to the window and Jace sitting right next to her. They chatted for a while before Clary fell asleep on Jace's shoulder. He didn't mind at all and put a piece of Clary's flaming hair behind her ear before falling asleep himself.:D

 **HI my fellow potato friends! How did u like it? Was it bad/good...if u have time PLEASE review and/or tell me how I did so I can make my other stories better! THANKS! :D**

 **~fandompotato2.0**


	2. Pool Time!

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I really really really appreciate them! :D**

 **Chapter 2 :)**

"Sorry guys. You're in the back of the car," Izzy said as she climbed into the front seat.

"Why can't Simon sit in the back with Jace?" Clary whined. "Does somebody have a problem sitting with me in the back?" Jace questioned with a smirk on his face. "No, I don't want to sit with all of the luggage." She and Jace had just got off the plane from California. And now they were in New York! They weren't gonna live there, but they were going to stay until a little after Christmas. (So about 2 weeks.) They were also going to go back with Simon and Izzy.

"Si, get in the back!" barked Clary, playfully. "Fine," he huffed while getting in the back of the car unwillingly.

"Aw. Clare-Bear you don't want to sit with me," Jace said while giving Clary a pouting face. "Is little Jacey too afraid to sit in the back with the vampire?" Clary taunted playfully. "Whatever." Jace huffed.

"Are you two _done_ yet?" Nobody answered so Izzy started driving. "You guys wanna go get lunch after we drop off Clary and Jace's stuff." Simon called from the back. A chorus of sures came around.

When they arrived at their hotel, The Ritz-Carlton, they found their room and started unpacking. Since they wanted to save most of their money for shopping they decided to share a hotel room. There was two rooms and a couch, Izzy and Simon shared one room, and the other couple the other room. As Clary started to put her and Jace's stuff in the bathroom, Jace walked in with four hot coffees in his hand. He handed on to her and put on on the counter.

"Thanks Jacey!" Clary called back. "No prob. I'll be right back. I'm gonna drop off these coffees to Izzy and Si."

Clary felt like going outside, so she did. When she got outside she saw Simon and Izzy in their swimsuits.  
"We're going to go swim in the pool. You wanna come?"

"Sure. Lemme go change." When walked into the room, she ran into a shirtless Jace.

"Oh hey Clary. You're going swimming right?" "Yeah." "Here's your swimsuit," He said as he handed them to Clary. She quickly went to go change.

When she walked out, Jace came up and whispered in her ear. "You look pretty." Then he kissed her nose. "Jace, I'm not even wearing a bikini. Just a rashguard and a pair of board shorts." "Ya, I know."

"Come on _guys_ ….I don't know where the pool is so we have to find it!" Izzy complained. "I'm just waiting for my best friend to _hurry up_!" Clary exclaimed. "I'm here!" called Simon from the living room. "Wait, guys we _are_ going to get lunch after this right?" Simon said. Everybody said sure while laughing.

After hours and hours of searching,more like half an hour, the group finally found the pool. We walked inside and as Jace was putting on sunscreen near the pool, Clary pushed him in. Everyone laughed as the brave, handsome, athletic Jace, screamed like a little girl. Just as she was about to walk away, Simon pushed her in dragging in Isabelle with him. So now everybody was officially wet. Jace and Simon high-fived. And just after the girls punched the two boys, two men walked through the gates.

ha

 **Hello my potato friends! Sorry this story was short. I will try to make my chapters longer. I also will not be able to update soon because I'm going to Hawaii for a 2 weeks. Did you like it? Please review to tell me if I did well or just to tell me what I should add or fix! Thx. :D**

 **~fandompotato2.0**


	3. New Friends!

**Hey guys! Ok so this story is pretty short because I've been REALLY lazy and I'm in Hawaii. So here is the third chapter of my story. Also I noticed my title sounds weird. I think it would sound better as The Starbuck Incident. IDK :D**

 **Chapter 3 :D**

"Alec! Magnus!" Isabelle screamed, causing everybody in the pool to look her direction.

"Izzy please don't scream like that," Jace said while covering his ears.

"Yeah." Clary and Simon gang got out of the pool to meet Alec and his boyfriend. They had been in Paris for Magnus' summer collection of clothes to be shown off to the world.

"Hey guys!" Alec and Magnus said in unison. Izzy handed Alec the hotel card and the map.

"Okie dokie guys. Go put all of your stuff in the hotel room and your change into your swimsuit." The couple ran upstairs to go change and put on sunscreen.

-(^-^(- -(^-^)- -)^-^)-

When Alec and Magnus got back they jumped into the pool and earned a groan from Isabelle."Guyyssss, you messed my hair up."

"Sorry darling, I was trying to get Alec soaked." Alec muttered something that sounded like "traitor".

"So lets get down to business, how was your summer collection?" Clary asked.

"O-M-G! It was AW-MAZING! The judges and people loved it!" he gushed. **(Sorry guys I don't really know about fashion.)**

"Thats great Magnus!" Simon said. Everybody jumped. They forgot Simon was there.

"Where the models as hot as me?" Jace said with confidence. Clary punched his arm and Jace muttered something about violent girls.

"Jace you're not hot." Clary said. "Plus the models were girls."

"Oh."

There was a silence for about five minutes, until Clary kissed Jace and said, "You're it." Then she swam away. Jace quickly tagged the "vampire" and sprinted away. Since Jace was REALLY fast he didn't stay long enough to figure out who was it. He quickly caught up with Clary and tickled her from behind. She swam away as fast as her tiny legs could take her and went to the deep end of the pool. That was a mistake. Since Clary was short she couldn't touch the floor. But she was a pretty decent swimmer so she knew she wouldn't drown. Jace was coming faster and she was slowing down. So eventually he caught up with her and she finally gave up. Jace hugged her to his chest and she snuggled into him. Luckily Jace put on a rashguard, or all of the girls would be fainting. But even with a shirt on Jace's ripped chest still showed. The water made his rashguard stick to his chest. And his face was still as handsome as ever with his hair all wet and messy. And the girls were looking at him and Clary with a jealous expression. Jace followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. He whispered in her ear asking her if she wanted to leave. She nodded. They went to go get the rest of the teens and tell them they wanted to go. They only found Alec and Magnus splashing each other with HUGE buckets. Where they got it, she had _no_ clue. Probably his magic.

" Hewo guys! Um we're going to go up to the room. You wanna come."

"Nah it's ok. I have to finish splashing Magnus with my awesome skills."

"Well do you guys need a room key?" Jace asked.

"Actually we got our own room right across from yours. We figured with us two it might be a bit snug."

"Okie dokie." They said bye and went to look for Simon and Izzy.

 **Ok, so hewo my potato friends. This story was pretty short. I'm going to write longer stories when i get back home. Cuz right now I'm in vacation mode. Which is lazy. But if you have time please review and tell me how it was. :D Thanks again guys!**

 **~fandompotato2.0**


	4. The fried rice problem

**Hewo! ^-^ Ok so this is this is the 4th story. But I wont be updating that much cuz I'm working on another Clace fanfic. It's like them in high school. Soooooo ya. But I will try to update this story as much as I can. So here is the fourth chapter! -(^-^)-**

 **Chapter 4 :D**

"Omg it is FREEZING!" Clary said as Jace wrapped an arm around her. They forgot to bring their towels with them when they went to go look for Izzy and Simon.

"Thanks Jace." She said as she snuggled into his warm chest. "No prob." They walked like that for a while, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. Finally they spotted a tall, black-haired girl.

"Shhhh. I'm gonna scare her." Jace whispered as he got ready to pounce. Right when Izzy turned around Jace tackled her.

"Ummm...Jace?" "Yeah?" "That's not Izzy." "Oh shoot." Jace murmured as he started to get up. Pink splashed his face and he grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her away. He mumbled a sorry and they rushed away.

"Oopsies?" Jace said while burying his head in Clary's hair. "Heh….your face." she laughed while snapping a photo of Jace and sending it to Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and the rest of her contacts.

"Whoops, sent it to all of my contacts." "Clarrrryyyy! Delete it! Please!"

 _Wow that was the first time Jace used the word please. Clary thought._ Next thing she knew, Jace was on his knees begging her to delete the photo.

"Pretty please with cherries and marshmallows and chocolate and cookies and sprinkles on top." Clary laughed. "Too bad it already sent!" This time Jace turned completely pink.

Simon: Heh...dis is funny...

Izzy: SENDING TO ALL OF MY CONTACTS

Alec: Wow Jace! :P

Magnus: MY NEW LOCK AND HOME SCREEN!

 **(A/N: These people below are random people that I came up with and are in Clary's contacts.)**

Bryce: Who is dis?

Kate: OMG HE'S BLUSHING!

Brooke: Haha...HE'S BLUSHING PINK!

Kristin: Lol his cheeks are gonna turn red soon...sending to all of my contacts too! :D :

Jace read some of the responses and turned a darker shade of pink. "Soooo why don't we just text Izzy and ask her where she is." Jace said in an attempt to change the subject. "Okie dokie!"

Clary: Where r u?

Izzy: The food place...it's in the hotel.

Clary: Meet us in the room with food.

Simon: Hi guys!

Izzy: K

So after waiting for Izzy and Simon to bring up the food, which by the way was chinese take-out. Jace's favorite since he didn't want Izzy's cooking. They had a lot of fried rice since that was Simon's favorite. "This is SO good." Jace said as he dumped the rest of the fried rice into his mouth.

"JACE!" Izzy said, "That was for Alec and Magnus!" "Oopsies?" "TEXT THEM!" So Jace texted Alec and Magnus to tell them they would have to get their own food since Izzy ate all of their food.

After just sitting there, somebody burst through the door. Magnus. "IZZY WHY'D YOU TAKE ALL OF THE FOOD?" Magnus screamed while attacking her with glitter. "What?!" Izzy's face was priceless, so Clary took a picture for blackmailing.

"Jace said that you ate all of the food." Magnus said "calmly". "Well Magnus, _Jace_ lied and said that. He ate all of the food." Isabelle said with an evil smirk. Magnus started slowly walking towards Jace and waved the glitter bottle threatening in his face.

"Oh gods." Magnus started to sprinkle pink and orange glitter on him. "Hey this isn't that bad." Jace said clearly annoyed.

"Oh its about to get a _lot_ worse." Right at that moment Magnus summoned a whole bucket load of pink glitter and poured it on Jace. "MAGGGNNNNUUUSSS!" Jace whined. "You got it in my pants!"

Clary snapped multiple photos of Jace to use to blackmail them later. She also took a video of Jacey getting up and dancing around the hotel, trying to get the glitter out of his pants. _That's going on Youtube._ She thought.


End file.
